pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nelson Jones
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Nelson Jones| jname=嵐| tmname=Arashi | slogan=yes | sloganline=The raging storm of Hora | image=Nelson_Jones_elder.png| size=200px | caption=Nelson in a cave| age=yes | years=60 (currently) | birthday= February 27th | gender=Male | eye=Green | hometown=Pallet Town | region=Kanto, Hora | relatives=Daughter Jason Reid (grandson) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer| game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=Darknesslover5000's Stories| roundnum=Pichu the Mischievous Pokémon! | roundname=Pichu the Mischievous Pokémon!}} Nelson Jones (嵐 Arashi) is a powerful Pokémon Trainer known throughout the Hora Region. He is thought to be powerful enough to rival the Champion of the Elite Four. When he was young, he was a doppelgänger of Red. Appearance As a young trainer, Nelson bears resemblance to his grandchild Jason Reid. His hair however, is shorter, and less spiky. He wore the same outfit however, a red cap, though his was worn normally, a red, short sleeved jacket with a popped collar, and a black shirt underneath, as well as blue, loose pants and red sneakers. Personality From his first brief appearance, Nelson is shown to care for Pokémon, encouraging Jason to catch the Pichu that was terrorizing a village. He encourages good relations between people and Pokémon, finding it refreshing that someone as young as Jason cares for Pokémon. As a Trainer however, it is known that he favors large, powerful Pokémon, though many of his Pokémon has great speed, evidenced from the Charizard he passed onto Jason. He cares for all his Pokémon, and the Pokémon that he leaves in the care of his friend Professor Oak he constantly sends for, switching his team to keep his Pokémon well used to battling with him. History Nelson Jones was born in the Kanto Region, in Viridia City. As a child, he would often play is Viridian Forest, and similar to Lance and Yellow, was blessed with psychic abilities from Viridian Forest, which include the ability to read the minds of Pokémon and heal their wounds. His parents later moved to Pallet Town, where he became friends with both Samuel Oak, and Agatha, as they were about the same age as he was when he was a child. He started as a Pokémon Trainer at age 10, his first Pokémon was a Squirtle. He proceeded to journey through Kanto, beating the current Gym Leaders of the age and catching Pokémon to add to his team. Eventually, he challenged and conquered Kanto's Elite Four. By this time, Professor Oak had began his Pokémon research, abandoning his own training, and Agatha left to train in a secluded area where Nelson never found her again. Nelson traveled to Johto, and once again dominated the Gym Leaders of the region. Eventually, he met Jason's grandmother, and married her. They moved to the Hora Region, where they had their first child, Jason's mother. After she became a teenager, Nelson once again left on a journey, leaving his Charizard with her. Synopsis On the Wiki *Illusion Forest! Zorua and Gardenia Town! (mentioned) *Pichu the Mischievous Pokémon! (first appearance) Equipment Old Ball (Japanese:ちゅうこ ボール Old Ball): Many of the Pokémon he has captured are stored in Old Balls. Abilities Being born with special abilities, his abilities include *Limited telekinesis, enough to levitate rocks when bored. *The ability to read the minds, emotions, and memories of Pokémon. *Healing abilities. Pokémon On Hand Given Away Gallery Nelson_and_Gloria.jpg|Nelson with his future wife Samantha during their younger days 0d8e17acfa071e7361c23dcdcef674717adafb38.png|Nelson and Samantha in battle Sample_d90e8a7240093790798eaf183e943c075ea2f2c5.jpg|Samantha's Ampharos vs Nelson's Pikachu Sprites RedHGSS.gif|His sprite as a child FRLG_Red_Back.png|His back sprite as a child FRLG_Red_Intro.png|Intro front sprite as child Nelson_animation.gif|Nelson's current sprite Trivia *Nelson, like Jason Reid, is based on in appearance. He shares his sprites with Jason Reid.